


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 3

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Earthquakes, Light Angst, M/M, Sequel, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to keep using the same summary...so...
> 
> Also, this is a sequel, if you couldn't tell, to the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877769) from December 3 and [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915809) from December 7.
> 
> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Monday, October 29: love, heart, husband (had to go way back for this installment)

"I'm getting my shoes and the safe in the closet," Derek said.

Stiles stared at his husband before giving a jerky nod. He ran to the bed where he'd kicked off his shoes and jammed his feet in them. "Right behind me!" Stiles demanded.

"Right behind you, love," Derek repeated in agreement.

They parted ways, Derek putting on his shoes and turning to the closet and Stiles running out of the house. Once out of the house, Stiles turned to look for Derek when their house fell as the shaking started again. Stiles screamed, his heart sinking to his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
